holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Warrior's Beginning (original version)/@comment-2142396-20180612175810/@comment-7662967-20180621194326
Ah, that's alright. Actually, I was just at my yearly writer's conference and had a /blast/ but also got some very good professional direction for this book. Anyway, I'm excited to write the rest of this draft and dig into the next one, and I'm happy you still like reading this :D I don't have a lot of trouble with Brek's name either, and that's cool that he's taken his new handle so seamlessly. Lol, well, he won't stow away with them quite as long next time (timeline for this book is a tangled, broken mess) But yes, either way it's an amazing feat that he lasts as long as he does. Oh good, I'm glad you like her. I felt like her story arch would feel like and obvious plot device thanks to how it deviates from the first 'TWB', but then, there's a ton of that going on, more than I even remember a lot of the time. Yeah, Ballaw would have a hard time doing that, and he also doesn't have a lot of trust in anyone outside his group. Mmm, yes, Salley and Ty. Yes, I want their relationship to be mostly indifferent til Rose's 'death', but with hints of their rivalry and mistrust shining through. Also in the second draft, Tynek will display more concerning behavior sooner. Actually in the second draft I'm going back to the premise that she's known about Groddil for ages, and maybe even about his power. But idk about that. Still, Tynek and Luna will be the only new-comers to the drew. In technical story-terms, Badrang is a red-herring, a fake villain. He's an antagonist for sure, but he's really distracting from the much bigger threat. Yeah, I think the biggest thing that gives him his villain status is his willingness to sacrifice anyone he needs to in order to reach his goal. He would consider his treatment of his slaves rather nice, since he feeds them and allows them time to rest, because slavery is a way of life for him .. Frankly, he's a slave too and deep down, he admits it. That doesn't make what he does right, but it's how he justifies it. Ah yes .. Aimon. Aimon has seen a lot, and has a tie to a certain several residents of Old Mossflower. So yes, he saw Verdauga's conquest. Ohhhh no, Aimon has a very interesting story to tell *rubs paws together* Groddil is much stronger in soul power state, and Ferran and Fragorl (but mostly Ferran) were recovering. (Typically while a Necromancers is harder to hurt than a Prophet, they take longer to heal) Even still, things didn't go as well as Groddil would have liked XD *mahahaha* Good. Ferran and Frag are sort of a ship (at least in Fragorl's mind. Ferran … eeeeehh not so much.) Fragorl has looked up to Ferran since he saved her life, one of the first acts of kindness she can remember. She's clung to him since then, and over the years has developed a hardcore crush on him even though she realizes she will likely never have those feelings returned. Ferran, while he has come to accept Fragorl as a true and worthy apprentice, does not see her as a suitable mate thanks to the fact she's a squirrel. Aaaaand this will become apparent when he meets Fortunata and starts flirting with her. Fragorl is /not/ happy about this and makes Fortunata's life as miserable as possible … it's actually pretty funny in a dark sort of way. While it might seem strange to think, Fragorl is too shy to admit her feelings and to afraid of the rejection she knows would follow. Yep, that's the next step. Well, in some cases tribes of northerners are from Old Mossflower and recognize them as king and queen, but most are not and it will be harder in the second draft. At the moment I just want to get this rough draft finished and dive into the second, much better one.